Hardrada Oberlanda
Hardrada Apollo-Axmann Oberlanda '''or just simply, '''Hardrada von Oberland was a Waffen-SS general''' 'and protege of Ragnarr von Thorheim. He's well known most for betraying the SS and becoming a conspirator in the Iron Cross Coup. Early Life Oberlanda was born in Hamburg to his father, Eric Oberlandaa, a German SS officer and his mother, Able Curnaheim, a Norwegian teacher. During his early life, Oberland would be taken away from his parents at an early stage of his life to be brought up as an SS officer, he would soon find of his talent of being a tactician, much to the joy of the SS. The SS would train and hone his skills to build him up until he could finally prove himself. His test would come with the annual "Reichskriegsspie", ''the Reich's wargames. There, Oberlanda proved himself to be a capable general Middle Life Embolden by his victories in the war games and graduation of the Acadamy, Oberlanda would go on to brag and often tell others, unwillingly, about his skill. This would find Oberlanda in a pub in Britain one night. Being his young cocky-self, Oberlanda couldn't help but to brag about his skill like he usually did until he annoyed the drunk Scotsman, Arnold Davis who was heavily intoxicated. Annoyed by Oberlanda's bragging and already angry from being divorced and sued that same day, Davis started a fist fight with Oberlanda. Oberlanda would get his ass kicked by the toughly-built Davis. Davis would then pull out a knife he had and would proceed to cut Oberlanda in the eye with a lot of emphasis put into it. In lots of pain, Oberlanda ran out of the bar, stopping in a dark alleyway. Oberlanda would hear footsteps in the dark, seeing a group of thugs and criminals emerging from the dark, all holding weapons. the criminals would beat and bruise an all-ready weakened Oberlanda. Oberlanda would be left, nearly dead on the streets until an eventual civilian called for help when taking out trash. Being greatly humbled by his experience, Oberlanda would enter into a state of insanity and depression. Often staying in the dark and crying to himself. He would be put into Asylum and thoughts went around about executing him due to the Reich's anti-degenerate policy. This was eventually cancelled due to the order of a young SS officer, Ragnarr von Thorheim, taking keen interest in Oberlanda's great military command in the past. Thorheim would personally pay for the financially and mentally-broke Oberlanda to get the help he needed. After a year, Oberlanda would soon become sane once more and greatly thankful to Thorheim, saying this, "I am forever in your debt, Thorheim". Oberlanda would soon become connected to Thorheim, seeing him like a father figure and his best friend, Oberland would do anything for Thorheim, anything. As time went on, Thorheim would begin to slowly manipulate Oberlanda, moulding him into his perfect servant, little did Oberlanda know, Thorheim didn't care for Oberlanda as he did to Thorheim, he's merely another cog in the grand machine. As Thorheim began to rise in the ranks of the government, this would affect Oberlanda as well for he would be promoted on orders of Thorheim. With influence on Veergen, Oberlanda would also become the most powerful man in the SS, besides Thorheim. With his new found power, Oberlanda didn't know what to do, he had never held so much power and wasn't experienced or talented like his master. Late Life With the war's arrival, Oberlanda would see little experience in the war, due to the Waffen-SS being ignore and overshadowed by the far larger Reichsheer. But with the multiple blunders and failures made by the Reichsheer, the Waffen-SS rose and soon became even greater than that of the Reichsheer in terms of supplies and funding. Due to Thorheim's connections, Oberlanda would become the only field marshal of the Waffen-SS, becoming the most powerful man in it. Under Oberlanda, the Waffen-SS defeated the Nuuks in several locations but began to stagnate with the trouble inside the Weltreich. This caused the SS to unite and rise while the Reichsheer to split and fight one another. Everything appeared to be great for the SS but when the Reichsheer united under the common goal of defeating the SS, things would only go downhill. Oberlanda would become unpopular among the SS due to the claims made by Horst Götterheim, claiming the man of treason even though he did no such things. Götterheim would do this mainly to benefit himself but even with these fake claims, Oberlanda's reputation was ruined. Now extremely unpopular among his peers, Thorheim sacked him. Upon hearing this news, Oberlanda was heartbroken but soon that great pity turned into a great anger. Oberlanda would contact multiple Reichsheer generals, including Wolfgang Grutzberg, giving them vital information that would play a pivotal part in the plans for the Iron Cross Coup. Upon hearing of his collaboration and betrayal, Thorheim sent for a small platoon of SS men to kill Oberlanda in his secret office in the outskirts of the town, Binz. When the SS came into the room, Oberland attacked them, killing one soldier. This futile counter attack was merely in vain and soon, Oberlanda was shot to death. Theorized Homosexuality After his death, several theories emerged questioning whether Oberlanda was a homosexual man romantically attached to Ragnarr von Thorheim. To this day, little evidence has supported these theories, but the possibility is still real.